


fate/伯爵天草/塔.16-18

by tltz1



Series: 塔 [14]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 哨向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/伯爵天草/塔.16-18

“真是急躁啊。”熟悉的日语后缀，“芦屋君有什么急事么？”  
芦屋道满没有回答。好一会，少年的声音再次响起：“是‘鬼棋’啊。完全游离在核心外的行动，以此故意制造冗余信息以误导他人。你还真是个品种独特的混蛋。”  
“妖术师大人，”芦屋道满这才以彬彬有礼的语言和轻慢至极的态度开口道，“您不觉得自己才是游离在外的‘鬼’么？”  
“不觉得。”少年直接正面怼回去，“装神弄鬼的家伙赶紧滚吧。”

爱德蒙躺在地上，闭眼装晕，觉得自己正在旁听天草人设崩坏的碎裂声。当然，那绝对不是天草，至少不是正常状态下的天草。反正他差不多想明白了，如果来的不是天草，那他早在用精神兽窥伺时就能分出来，所以至少到开门前，天草还是天草。  
开门那一瞬间芦屋道满做了什么。  
爱德蒙绝不觉得天草身上会没有防御精神力攻击的措施，所以现在他脑子里有两种解释，一种是天草出由于某种目的而和芦屋道满演戏，而另一种很扯：芦屋道满催眠了天草。  
爱德蒙也不是没看过那些奇奇怪怪的设定，比如“只要深度催眠之后给出一个关键词再解除催眠，那么听到这个关键词后就会回到被催眠状态”之类的。但出由于这种情况实在太扯，爱德蒙先思考前一种。天草会演戏，而演戏的时候是无所谓人设的。  
“……那么，在下就先行告退了。期待与您的下一次会面，妖术师大人。”芦屋道满的语气很讨嫌，配上敬称就更讨嫌。他大概是再次消失了，因为下一秒天草大步向爱德蒙走过来，拎着他的衣领逼迫他正面朝上，以简直实质化的目光盯着他的脸。  
“我知道你醒着。”  
爱德蒙不吭声。不就是唬他么，这招他熟。  
天草的脸慢慢贴近他啊，呼吸吹动了他的睫毛。爱德蒙安安静静地躺着，想逼他起来，除非天草现场给他做个脑电波检测然后告诉他他的脑电波不符合昏迷状态。  
“爱德蒙·唐泰斯——”他的语气带着莫名其妙的歇斯底里，“喂，给我起来！现在！”但他没有摇晃爱德蒙，甚至松开了他的衣领，在他身边焦躁地走来走去，凌乱的脚步声几乎贴着爱德蒙的耳朵，“啧……”怪异的、咔嚓咔嚓的声音，“他走了！你还要装下去么？”  
爱德蒙以军人的身体掌控力稍微将眼睁开一条缝，透过几乎没动的睫毛去看天草。  
天草在咬自己的手指。比起“咬”更类似于“咀嚼”，血顺着手掌向下流，在手腕上划出仿佛割腕的痕迹。  
咔嚓咔嚓声是牙齿和骨头摩擦的声音。  
“爱德蒙……爱德蒙！睁眼看着我！我知道你绝对醒着！”  
他的声音又莫名其妙地低下去。随即，少年俯下身，拉着爱德蒙的腿让他彻底躺平，然后跨坐在他腰间。这个动作有点熟悉，和上次做爱一样，爱德蒙清楚地感受到少年双腿的温度——好烫。  
“爱德蒙……”他简直是在呢喃，话语撒娇般混着鼻音，但与此同时，更多的血从手腕滑落，染红了爱德蒙腹部的衣服。  
爱德蒙逼迫自己把注意力放在听觉上。没有。整个房间里没有他们之外的声音。也许是他依旧难以发现伏兵，也许是真的不存在。  
“看着我。喂。”天草的另一只手搭在他咽喉处，细细摩挲着，声音温软又愉悦，“爱德蒙，爱德蒙……嘻嘻……”  
……他的表情有点像陷入结合热的哨兵。  
但是不一样。哨兵不会显出这样古怪扭曲的愉悦，也不会在得不到回应时继续平稳地动作。如果是哨兵，那早就上手拎着爱德蒙的脑袋往地上敲了。  
“我好热……会帮我的吧，爱德蒙？……不帮不行哦。呵呵。那就强奸你好了。”  
“……”爱德蒙突然开始怀疑芦屋道满的“被天草强上”是真的。  
天草扯开他的领带，俯身用牙尖撕扯衣领。他的呼吸吐在爱德蒙胸口，随即换成温软的舌尖，以至于爱德蒙苍白的肌肤几乎立刻蹿起红色。天草抬眼暧昧地笑了笑，也不管爱德蒙还在装晕，一路用牙解开扣子，让爱德蒙的胸腹部彻底暴露出来。  
爱德蒙衣衫敞开地躺在地上，感受着天草揉捏自己胸肌和腹肌的动作，觉得这个场景绝对有哪搞错了。  
天草的手和身体一样，温度高得惊人。看起来他的肉体和精神没有一个是正常的，但爱德蒙从来都不是那种知道“不趁人之危”怎么写的人。他抬手把天草拉下来，一个翻身压住对方，直接扯开对方的衣服，将自己的性器抵在天草下体，以简单的动作表达简单的态度。  
说别的没用，几把硬了。  
天草好像一点都不意外他的突然袭击，少年勾着唇角，睫羽半垂，声音柔媚得活该被肏：“直接进来。”  
“……”爱德蒙，“疼的可是你。”  
“哦呀。你就不会被夹得疼么？真是的，都这种时候了，还关心这种事啊。爱德蒙君、不喜欢我么？”  
爱德蒙简直不知道怎么吐槽他故意的日式翻译腔，干脆闭嘴不言。趁人之危是一回事，做爱做成谋杀是另一回事，而且天草再怎么故意恶心他，他也不会拿性事当惩罚手段。  
“那，要不要帮帮我？”天草似乎看出了他的迟疑，用流血的手指抓起他的手按在自己阴茎上，“嗯……啊，好舒服……”  
“……你是天草时贞？”  
“嗯？天草时贞是我的名字啊。没问题。”少年试图抬头吻他，被他立刻避开了，“怎么，真的这么讨厌我么？”  
“你——”  
“唔、唔……”爱德蒙说话的时候手上下意识加了力气，以至于天草颤抖着呻吟出声。确实很像哨兵的结合热。敏感、燥热，并且在很大程度上扔掉了道德的顾虑和羞耻心，身体和精神都诚实得要命，“啊，轻、轻一点嗯——”他再次咬住了自己的手指，简直像是在吞咽自己关节处的软骨，“我……想要你。”  
爱德蒙盯着他。  
宁可像这样伤害自己，都没有对他抬手攻击。  
这个人确实是天草不假。无论行动多么怪异，骨子里的克制和温柔都没有任何改变。  
“很疼？”  
“要你做你就做。哪来这么多废话呃——嗯，嗯……”骨骼在他牙齿间发出折断的咔吧声，血染在因疼痛苍白的唇上，“咿……！”爱德蒙顺手从上衣口袋翻出便携治疗喷雾，对着他的手指喷上去，“嗯，唔……我没事。”  
爱德蒙的另一只手还捏着他的阴茎上下移动，因而完全无视了他“没事”的说法：“你和我比较熟的那个人到底是什么关系？”  
天草软软瞪了他一眼，随即爱德蒙扔下喷雾按着他的脑袋，重复了一遍自己的问题：“你和他什么关系？”  
天草的后脑勺紧贴着地面，爱德蒙的手劲大得仿佛随时能把他的脑袋压碎。随便是谁这时候都该明哲保身了，但他不。他继续垂着眼笑得荡漾：“嗯？怎么，我都说了我是天草时贞啊——呃，你、”他的本意是让爱德蒙用精液润滑，所以完全没想到爱德蒙又反手捞回喷雾，直接拿它当润滑剂——虽说润滑效果可能不怎么样，但绝对会有效防止做爱变命案，“呃，啧……你能不能别这么突然……”  
爱德蒙一边将阴茎埋进深处，一边学着他刚才怼芦屋道满的口气回答他：“不能。”  
“……”天草到底没骂他混蛋，只是侧过头，闭紧了眼。他安静的样子看起来正常多了，也无趣多了。  
但爱德蒙只觉得热。  
天草的身体热得不正常，柔软的肉壁紧贴着他的阴茎，异样的热度让爱德蒙倒吸了一口气，这才稳住自己的欲望。少年倒是非常诚实，爱德蒙擦过敏感处时他用大腿内侧蹭了蹭爱德蒙的腰：“嗯，就是这。”  
清醒的天草要是有这一半破廉耻，爱德蒙就……就可能对他没那么感兴趣了。  
“你弄清楚。现在是你在乱发情，可不是我喜欢你这副样子。”  
“嗯。反正也没人喜欢过嘛。”天草随着他的撞击轻喘出声，“你比较喜欢怎样呢？”  
“……”  
“真是的。直说吧，你就喜欢那样，温柔禁欲圣洁还他妈小可爱，跟个小天使一样，”天草忽然抬手捧住他的脸，这一下有点猝不及防，爱德蒙没躲过去，“一边说着自己是复仇鬼一边喜欢神父系，你可真是……”他舔了舔爱德蒙的侧脸，又立刻退开，捡到便宜般低笑着，“嗯——啊，啊……可真是，呃，那里——”他咬住自己的下唇，眼里已经带了水光，“欺负人……”  
“有一点是错的。他可不是个小天使。”爱德蒙一点都不在意继续往深里肏，这具躯体他多少有点熟悉，轻车熟路地把记忆里的点全擦了个遍，“嗯……继续啊，别停，呃……哈，我就喜欢你这样，里面填得——呃，嗯，嗯……”爱德蒙忽然加快了速度，阻止他继续说出更多的话。明明应该是喜欢天草吐出淫词浪语的人，此时却拒绝再听他的聒噪，“呃——爱德蒙、嗯……”天草的腿紧紧缠住他的腰，手环住他的脖颈，脸顺势埋在他肩头，让眼泪藏进衣服里，“啊，啊……”只要爱德蒙想，他永远能充满征伐力和侵略性，天草只觉得自己的敏感处快要被故意顶穿了，仅有的反抗也不过是用脑袋去蹭他的脸，“啊，疼……真的，换一个地方好不好……”  
“如果你是他的话。”爱德蒙一边一个狠顶一边回答，“但你太烦了。”  
“爱德蒙你——啊，唔，呜……”天草几乎是本能地按住小腹，但这个动作无疑让爱德蒙插得更稳，“疼、你、呃，很累……”是真的。整个小腹都随着情欲变得酸麻，明明没有什么运动，肌肉却紧张得要命，分不出到底是太过激烈的性事还是某种心绪的作用，“唔……”爱德蒙压根不理他，自顾自地继续向内冲撞，肠壁被迫包裹着他的阴茎，带来可怕的令人目眩的快感，“你又不喜欢我这么卖力干什么——啊——”  
“你一定要演下去么？”爱德蒙将右手压在他心口，几乎贴着他的耳朵问。  
“谁……和你……啊，啊……”天草几乎哭出声来，本就异样敏感的躯体根本经不住爱德蒙突然的退出和深入，大脑像被碾压过一样隆隆作响，除了对攀上高潮的渴望空无一物，“演、嗯……演戏了……呜……”太奇怪了。入口的软肉被挤压时多少有些疼痛，但稍微深一点就会变成发烫的摩擦，再深一点肠壁会挤压着阴茎上的血管，显得他的内部已经变成对方的形状；而更深处快感层层叠叠地缠绕着身体，无形的纱布般将他紧紧束缚，神经刺激逼得他瞳孔扩张、眼睛无意地向上看，显出介于欲求与餮足之间的诱惑神情，以至于原本故作出的魅惑彻底崩裂，“啊……爱德蒙，我，好奇怪……”  
“嗯。你射了。”  
天草根本没有这个自我意识。他眼前几乎全是浮动的黑色和白色，被治疗喷雾治好的手指紧抓着爱德蒙的衣摆以至于指甲处再次渗出血来，但疼痛好像是他们都十分熟悉的调剂，只会让胸中的火焰变得更旺，“啊，啊……”分不清谁在喘息，世界已经在这样的快乐中变得模糊，只剩下征伐和回应，爱德蒙也同样在情欲的失控边缘，但那双复仇者的眼依旧足够冷锐地注视着对方，“嗯，里面，那里好热……”  
仿佛被唤醒般的敏感，轻微的摩擦都带来电流和抽搐，爱德蒙紧顶了几下，便立刻感觉到肠道痉挛着包裹了他。天草的脸彻底埋进他颈侧，呼吸吐在他锁骨周围，只有细微的哽咽漏出，“呃……”他哭的声音很小，断断续续的，眼泪却弄湿了一大片衣服。大腿内侧还在发抖，人却固执地抱紧了爱德蒙：“还、还要……别停，呜……”  
“你很舒服？”  
“本来就是，你肏得我——”  
“不想好好说话就闭嘴。没人想听你说这个。”爱德蒙再次打断了他挑逗的词句，将自己埋得更深，内部柔软的肠壁立刻缠绕上来，“啊……好舒服。里面有点热……”  
确实。天草自己的体温稍微降了下来，也只有如此，他才能感觉到阴茎的热度。少年脸上忽然就有点泛红，明明在刚才的性爱中都只是一点生理红潮，现在红色却突然蔓延到耳廓，“嗯，嗯……”对方的热度在自己体内的感觉暧昧又美好，当对方忽然稍微后撤、再次找上敏感点时就只剩下酥麻欣悦，“啊——我，啊，啊……”身体发麻。喜悦堆叠在神经里，一点点侵蚀着他的身体，抢夺身体的控制权。他紧紧抱着爱德蒙，因而些微的回应都会变成在爱德蒙身上摩擦自己，阴茎顶端与爱德蒙的腹部亲密接触，来回的摩擦让他思维空白，“好舒服、爱德蒙，我真的……”  
“你在哭。”  
“嗯……”天草点了点头，眼泪却依旧止不住。  
“那就哭吧。”爱德蒙没有什么安慰的话，他将天草往怀里揽了揽，抱得更紧，让他更轻松地把脸埋在自己颈侧，“如果你还有力气。”  
紧接着，他狠狠向内部冲了过去。  
“呃——”天草几乎软在他怀里，深处被撞击的感受简直像是内脏被从下而上地压迫，整个身体都被以可怕的方式调动起来，肉体的撞击声和水声一起顺着血管蔓延，将堆积的快感一次性冲刷到大脑，“咳，呃，呃……”他的眼睛大睁开，却根本看不到眼前有什么，只剩下光和影在思绪里晃动，那影子又像落到肌肤上，随着爱德蒙的动作摩擦他的躯体，“啊……”爱德蒙的面容也在因快感波动，但他快速地用双唇衔起天草的舌尖逗弄，迫使后者哭得更厉害，“爱德蒙、嗯，嗯……”复仇鬼眼里的火焰和影子混在一起，变成全身上下灼热的温度和沁出皮肤的汗水，如同有无数的触腕在亲吻他的躯体，“爱德蒙——我、啊，啊……我害怕……”  
“我在。”  
看不清、听不清，但能分明地感觉到对方的拥抱和顶撞，做爱本身就变成了陪伴的一种，足以鲜明地体会到对方的存在和支撑，“唔……”天草急促地喘息着，却不再呻吟，就像呻吟已经不具有引诱和宣告存在的意义。脊髓在对方的攻击中变得像一架输送快感的机器，在他终于安心下来的大脑中刷出由爱德蒙引起的波纹，“爱德蒙……”  
“嗯。我在。”  
天草几乎记不得接下来他做了什么。再度的高潮让他困倦得记忆模糊，只知道爱德蒙拔出来射在他腿上，看着白色的液体从富有弹性的肌肤上滑落，表情幽深难测。而他湿得要命，完全是被肏惨了的样子——身体内外都是。  
“……这里有浴室吗？”  
天草模糊地抬手指了指，随即便被再次抱起。

……要是时间能停在那时候该多好啊。  
翻译，要是能不和爱德蒙解释到底发生了什么该多好啊。  
在军部的床上醒过来时天草简直想去死一死，他把被子拉到头顶，短暂地逃避现实兼组织语言，同时也是暂时隔断爱德蒙望过来的视线。  
但爱德蒙并没有问他。  
“醒了？”复仇鬼自顾自地栽到他身边，把被子从他头顶扯下来，“那我睡。下次有危险计划先告诉我，别我的智商跟上了，心脏跟不上。”  
“……”  
“晚安。”  
“那个，我……”  
“晚安。”爱德蒙又说了一遍，“或者你也继续睡。”  
天草在短暂的犹豫后躺回他身边，他们头靠着头，彼此能听到对方的呼吸。很快，复仇者的声音趋于平缓，就像真的解决了什么心腹大患。  
“爱德蒙……”  
天草咬了咬自己的头发，侧身快速地吻了吻他的额头，再缩回被子里，把自己包成一个球。  
“让你直面了‘他’，对不起。”

很多事情，一回生二回熟。  
比如说，在搞个侦察队去给某些人反向下套前，天草对“瞒着爱德蒙行事”还有那么一点点的负罪感，而现在他已经能做到无动于衷气定神闲，虽然搞了个大麻烦还牵涉到了爱德蒙，但他一点都不愧疚。  
……被睡的是他他愧疚什么。  
这么说服自己的天草歪头靠着爱德蒙的脑袋，几乎能感觉到对方的呼吸从自己颈侧擦过再落到胸前。爱德蒙的睡相很好，躺下去就不怎么动，活像个乖巧的布娃娃。天草脑海里的爱德蒙很快有了肉色软布的四肢和圆饼形的脸，配上一头乱线头和绿线缝的巧克力色纽扣，活像个染色的圣诞姜饼人，怎么看都不像是会受小朋友欢迎的类型。  
圣诞节的时候一定要带这家伙出去，在圣诞树下摇他一脑袋雪，再直接把他拉去给小孩子唱平安歌。  
某种意义上已经完全黑掉了的天草抬手顺顺爱德蒙的头发，把他往自己怀里稍微按了按，让他靠在自己肩膀上。快要正午，阳光穿透过滤紫外线、自动调节光强的玻璃后照射下来，即使是盛夏的光在过滤后也变得温吞柔软，如同刻意调节过的滤镜，让爱德蒙略带苍白的脸泛出珍珠一样的色泽。他的外貌确实无可挑剔，没有黄种人诟病已久的“剥皮红”——二次人种融合时代种族主义者吐槽白种人的肤色、表达“他们也好意思说自己是白种人，压根就是红种人”的种族歧视用语——反而更接近华夏文化圈自古以来偏好的颜色，天草可以随手拎出些“肤如凝脂”“皓腕凝霜雪”“肌肤冰雪莹”来形容这个颜色，但这些形容放到爱德蒙身上太气场不和，于是他最终也只能清空了脑海里的思绪，换上“掷果盈车”之类。  
如果现在把爱德蒙推去星网征婚，那三小时就能收到上百万人的联系吧。  
天草舔了舔自己的手指，就像在回味什么美食。海黛的说法是对的，一想到这样的人被自己睡了，还睡了两次，就有异样的情感在心中鼓噪。像藏在影子里的黑色液体、潜伏于无意识中的谎言之神，以仇恨为盾牌、以欲望为刀刃，在他耳边诉说着对得到更多的渴望。  
“他”。  
天草很熟悉对方的存在。毕竟从十几年前对方就跟着他，明明他和对方的思想背道而驰，却又无法简单地杀死对方。他不认可、不接受，也绝不会妥协，但他无法将对方的存在抹消。  
一定要说的话，对方的存在类似于他的第二个人格，唯一不同的是他们的记忆共通，完全不会误以为对方不存在。他们正好往两个极端走，天草想要的东西正是对方想毁掉的东西，而对方压根不想要什么东西。那家伙是个比爱德蒙还极端的复仇鬼，爱德蒙好歹只想杀死自己的仇敌，那家伙已经完全没有什么敌人的概念了，整个世界都是他眼里的绝望深渊，他只想杀死每一个人。  
……现在活在这里的，平安的，一无所知的人们，由吸血的政府领导着的民众，继续努力生活供养着政府的蠢货们，每个都要和这吃人不吐骨头的庞大黑幕一起去死。  
天草当然知道这个逻辑太过极端，可惜他没办法强制对方改变逻辑，只能努力和对方争抢身体的主导权。好在这次对方虽然借着芦屋道满的力出来逛了一圈，但也只是推了爱德蒙，而且推到一半就换回了主人格。  
……所以“那个天草四郎”对爱德蒙有什么想法吗？  
思考无果，记忆共通，但情感不共通，而且疯狂的杀人鬼做起事来完全没有逻辑可言，上一秒咬着自己手指啃脆骨，下一秒转头就能十步杀一人，别说临时起意推个爱德蒙，那家伙临时起意炸了那条街都有可能。  
至少现在还没有约束那家伙的办法，一定要说的话——  
爱德蒙的手忽然挡在他眼前，还哄孩子般晃了晃。  
“我醒着。怎么——嗯，嗯——”爱德蒙快速地在他嘴里扫略一圈就退出去，脑袋彻底压在他胸口，身体稍微蜷缩起来。这个姿势天草完全看不到他的脸，只能听他说：“你的脑子还好？”  
“……我完全没问题。”  
“那先来解释第一个问题吧。芦屋道满的精神兽是什么？”  
天草知道。但是在爱德蒙压着他胸口的情况下他实在懒得张嘴，反正爱德蒙已经猜出来了，他就继续顺爱德蒙后脑的头发，不吭声。  
“芦屋道满的精神兽是个人。”爱德蒙慢慢说，“是他自己么？”  
那天芦屋道满的消失和再次出现都太过怪异，怎么想都只有这一种解释。能突然消失又能切实地击中他，那很明显就是精神兽，他没被敲晕也完全是因为他身上也有成打的精神干扰防御措施，而非对方力度不够。虽说爱德蒙从没听说过有谁的精神兽是人，但林子大了什么鸟都有，人也是动物，不算太奇怪。  
“嗯。”天草基本是从喉咙里咕哝了一声，他胸口被压得发疼。  
“那么第二个问题。”爱德蒙直接翻了个身面对他，语气依旧像是在聊家常。  
“你是哨兵？”  
天草的心跳猛地停了一拍。  
“我——”  
可以解释。明明可以解释，后颈、背部、手腕乃至小腿却都在颤抖，冷汗随着剧烈的心跳拼命挤出皮肤，以至于呼吸都困难了起来。他是向导、爱德蒙是哨兵。这是他们最初的交流，也是信任的基石。这份信任绝不能轻易打破——所以必须解释。  
但是他会信么？  
天草颤抖的目光对上了爱德蒙的眼睛。爱德蒙相当平静。甚至没有哪怕一丝指责，也并非是失望灰心。他只是在问而已。  
“我现在……”  
“怎么了？”爱德蒙抬手搭在他额头，“我又不会杀了你。我对你可是相当感兴趣。”  
平时不会说的话在这时候好像变得很容易。爱德蒙从来都是那种掌握着主动权时就会变坦诚的人，虽然他不太明白天草在怕什么：“你是想说你逃兵役了？”  
理论上哨兵都要服兵役，但就像理论上哨兵都归“塔”管一样，总有流落在外的哨兵，也总有避开兵役的人。爱德蒙见惯了，从来不觉得这是什么无法打破的规矩，但也许天草觉得这事很严重……？  
“我是向导。我没骗你。”  
“我没以为你骗我。”爱德蒙更莫名其妙了，“哨兵和向导冲突吗？”  
不冲突。哨兵是“种族”，是天生或觉醒后具有的力量，是非常明显的和普通人有所差异、无法靠学习弥补的一类人。而向导是“职业”，是可以通过学习掌握技术考取执照的职位，所以理论上，哨兵可以成为向导。但和前面的“理论上”一样，现实总是与理论有出入，根本没有哨兵会去成为向导，他们的天分要用在更重要的地方，而把普通人能承担的工作留给普通人。  
所以正常人的思路是“哨兵不会是向导”。  
但爱德蒙不正常，爱德蒙觉得这事放在天草身上毫无奇怪之处。  
“……我小的时候，曾经是哨兵。”天草好像终于和他对上了思路，脸色也没那么可怕了，“那时候我姐姐是我的向导。”  
向导。爱德蒙在心里重复了一遍这两个字。  
“然后……受了很重的伤。我的精神兽为了保护我死掉了。……之后，就不是了。”  
爱德蒙猛地撑起自己，和天草面对面。“死了？”他算是把这堆乱七八糟的线索联系起来了，“精神兽死了，你还活着？你的身体情况是失去精神协调后哨兵的能力失控了？”  
的确，天草从一开始就是在故意避开一些内容罢了。他说自己是被带回“塔”的，爱德蒙理所当然地认为他搭了姐姐的车，其实情况相反；天草上来就和他打架，爱德蒙当时也处于最烦躁的时期，以为他只是陪自己发泄一下，其实哨兵的好斗压根就是本能；天草在军营当教官，压根不是什么打破规定，恐怕军籍里他还是哨兵的身份；天草能看见精神兽，爱德蒙也自然就认为是他的精神力足够高，但其实哨兵从来都能看见精神兽；甚至天草的精神情况，很可能也是因为精神兽的死亡受创而产生的“两个人格”——  
线索多得眼花缭乱，只是之前缺少那么一根能把所有线串联起来的针。  
“不。我现在的身体和我最初的身体不太一样。我最初的身体其实已经‘死亡’了，现在大部分器官和细胞都是再培育移植的结果。你也知道，再培育的器官中哨兵的能力很可能会处于觉醒前的状态，因此我现在不能算哨兵。”  
“……再培育衰竭。”  
“嗯。一方面再培育器官的寿命本身就和正常器官有差异，一方面即使是用自己的细胞培育的器官，也可能因为再分化的不同而产生不同的表面抗原，以至于和自身的免疫系统作对。普通人还好说，哨兵的免疫系统也相当强悍，以至于再培育器官移植后的使用期限也相当短。当移植器官中包含免疫相关细胞时，经常会导致原本的器官也被攻击，然后就会发展成非常糟糕的状态。”天草说这话时居然笑得春风化雨，“所以现在只能寄希望于大脑移植？大概吧。”  
“所以你长得年轻是因为你的皮肤甚至面部骨骼也是再移植的。”  
天草没吭声，看着他笑。  
笑得爱德蒙低头又啃了他嘴唇一口。

曾经爱德蒙还真情实感地思考过一个问题，就是如果他未来的伴侣是整容的，尤其是面目全非那种大整，他会不会感觉排斥？会不会觉得自己字面意义地压根不知道对方的真面目，并且爱上了某种机械生产的造物？  
现在他终于明白了，当年是他想多了，他真正该纠结的是一个人移植自己的脸到底算不算整容。  
他放开天草，看着少年模样的男子从床上坐起身，试图从那张轮廓柔软的脸上分辨出成年后的模样。可他发现自己脑海里的那个人变幻不定，并且怎么变都不像天草时贞。  
“你……”  
天草抬眼望向他，笑容还是温暖的。  
“你还能活多久？”  
“说什么呢。医生还没放弃呢——我也还没放弃呢。”天草就是那种压根没有重症患者自觉的人，“现在问能活多久还有点早，我可没想过在全人类共同富裕前去世。”  
“再培育衰竭的基本周期是五到十年，如果——”  
“我比你小四五岁吧。”  
天草转移话题的时候总是明目张胆又令人无法拒绝。爱德蒙一点都不想承认面前是个成年人，东方裔本来就长相显幼，何况天草的长相就是未成年。  
“……也就是，我不用在意和未成年人发生关系会被判一年起步了。”  
“嗯，在我的公民证上我早就超过那个年龄线了。”成年人灵魂少年人外貌的东方裔十分自然地靠过来轻吻他的侧脸，“所以做什么都没问题。”  
爱德蒙就在那一瞬间完全确定了。不管这样到底算不算整容，他一点都不在意，并且切实地喜欢这种少年与男子间微妙的不和谐所构成的人格。  
天草这个人简直是长在了他的好感带上，能在不吵不闹和话多得可以开嘴遁间无缝切换，智商情商没一个掉线，一面带着他这个复仇者行动，一面又确实有着关乎天下的愿望。爱德蒙又不傻，他早就明白天草压根不是想为自己死去的哨兵——不，现在来看是向导——复仇，而是在和整个联盟政府甚至资本本身相对抗。  
在联盟，歧视种族违法，歧视性向违法，歧视衣着违法，但歧视贫穷不违法。  
“所有人都富裕安宁”这样的想法简直像封建时代一代代饿了几千年的农民突然说出“吃饱穿暖地过一生是基本人权”一样可笑，却又让人笑不出来。  
他诉说着的幼稚的言语，爱德蒙不喜欢，但又忍不住想看。想看天草证明在他成长的过程中抛弃的幻想，也想看一个人到底能给这个世界带来怎样的改变。  
然后他明悟了。  
“我现在是加入联盟共产党了吗？”  
“……不，”天草，“没有明确党派，一定要说的话……欢迎加入魔术师集会？”

魔术师集会一共有六个人，罗曼、天草、咕哒君、远坂凛、吉尔伽美什、梅林，还有一个虽然配合他们的行动但拒绝正式入伙的罗宾汉。  
以搞事为核心纲领，以反政府为基本路线，以和平发展为对外诉求。  
虽然爱德蒙觉得在人民还能忍的时候反政府属于吃力不讨好，但在彻底弄清楚他们最近想搞什么之后，他不想插嘴了。  
这群疯子想炸了国会大厦。  
比他那次自己潜伏进去放炸药干脆得多，军部的最高统领都在这里，调动武器完全就是说说，一个程序错误就能把卫星轨道上的粒子炮口面向地面定点爆破，在爆破途中顺便解决爱德蒙的残余仇敌。  
虽然怎么看都是接下来会有大麻烦的计划，但爱德蒙只想知道自己能不能亲手去扳炮口对准国会大厦。  
“……那么，咕哒君那边去找一个切实的机会，确保国会大厦里的无辜人员最少。尽可能地调动你的人脉，把他们一起约出去。梅林想办法让该留的人留下，首席那边开炮，罗宾汉这边负责开炮后再次提交诉讼，做出和军部关系水深火热的假象。唐泰斯先生，你负责回去和罗曼一起按住天草，他会同意这种计划就见鬼了。”远坂凛分配任务分配得干脆利落，如果说之前他们是和天草一起背着爱德蒙行事，那么现在，在天草说出“欢迎加入魔术师集会”不到一小时后的现在，他们支走了天草开始和爱德蒙一起背着天草行事。在没有摄像的实验室进行了短暂的会议后，炸大厦小分队一拍即合，各自走人。  
对爱德蒙而言这其实挺好，如果不是他一出门就正撞上天草的话。  
对方靠着墙，也不说话，就盯着他看。  
“我们谈完了。”  
“……”他主动出击，天草却不接招，“还困吗？回去继续睡吧。”  
“你困？”  
“嗯。就当陪我吧，反正你接下来也没什么事吧？……除了陪着我之外？”  
他的声音显得空落落的，又带一种慵懒和无所谓，明明没有参与计划，却好像已经知道了所有的细节。  
“你陪我睡醒了，我就告诉你我是怎么在精神兽死亡的前提下活下来的。”

——还不能死。黑暗的巨口悬在空中，“活着”的念头占据了脑海。活下去。有猛兽在脑海中咆哮。活下去。有无色的毛发从身边掠过。活下去。有巨大的身影挡在他身后，迎向那天空中只有将死之人见得到的黑暗。  
如果那时候他回过头，就能看到猫科动物巨大的身影傲然面对着那片死亡。那是他熟悉的自己的精神兽，因无色中空而在行动时显出白色的浓密毛发、斑斓的皮毛、偏圆的头颅、有力的长尾，似虎似熊、庞大有力，与曾经古地球传说中的神兽白虎如出一辙。  
那可怕的大猫以雷霆万钧之态冲向高空，用双爪去阻挡死亡。  
黑色的棘刺贯穿它的躯体、黑色的触手从四面八方向它包围、死亡拉扯着它，将它拖入那有去无回的寂静之中，而与此同时，它的主人抓住了医疗板的边缘。  
那场以生命为赌注的比试，赢的是他，输的依旧是他。

一般而言，哨兵和精神兽是一体的，精神兽死了，哨兵会当场受到巨大的精神冲击，不死也会疯，很难正常地活下去。  
对于那些精神兽死亡的哨兵，有个专门的叫法是“丧尸”。毫无疑问，这些很可能疯疯癫癫的哨兵在其他人眼里就是该死却又没死的可怜虫，合该在精神病院里度过一辈子。更有些有暴力倾向的哨兵没有被精神病院收容，甚至在战争中失去精神兽后直接驾驶机甲逃跑，从此成为隐藏的社会危害，时刻威胁着其他人的安全。这一类“丧尸”常是警卫的剿灭对象，军部几乎日常和他们斗智斗勇，还要陪上大笔的经费——总而言之，失去精神兽的哨兵就像尝过人肉的猛兽，放在哪都要被聚众剿灭的。  
没有失去精神兽的哨兵能保持理智。  
之所以没有“几乎”，是因为确实没有先例。一个都没有。理论上确实可以有哨兵不会疯，就像也有极少数的人受了重大打击依旧坚挺阳光。精神力越强耐受性越强——白话叫意志越坚定，对打击的抗性越大，也就越不容易崩溃。但在失去精神兽这件事上，没有任何一个哨兵坚定到足以维持清醒。  
人类从来不会小觑人类的意志力，所以他们换了个角度。他们将精神兽解释为哨兵特有的生物磁场，并将其直接与大脑相对应，精神兽死亡则意味着大脑直接受到冲击、神经组织坏死，进而导致生理上的思考障碍。从这个角度来讲，任何失去精神兽的哨兵都会死亡，就像任何失去大脑的人类都无法思考。  
这一认知理所当然，没有任何人会对此提出怀疑。人们坚信这一规律，直到一位名叫爱德蒙·唐泰斯的新兵在他的第一次任务中救下了一个东方裔。  
精神兽死亡，而哨兵本身的精神没有毁坏。恰恰相反的是，伤害被转接到了其他内脏器官上，几乎所有的器官都因可怕的冲击坏死，唯有大脑没有受到任何伤害。  
这一发现简直就是医学奇迹，由此，联盟开展了一系列针对其生理的科研活动。总负责人的名字是罗马尼·阿其曼，一位经验丰富的哨兵医生，主攻哨兵精神领域。  
罗马尼没让任何人失望。他极其精确地快速排除了外界环境的影响，在数万个样本中进行对比，以可怕的速度找到了藏在这位东方裔身上的秘密。  
这个基因被称为“S0”，全名是“哨兵精神逆转基因”。与它相关的蛋白质可以使哨兵和精神兽之间形成精神瓣膜，精神兽的受伤或死亡无法越过瓣膜冲击哨兵本身。但与此同时，这一基因会引发器官衰竭。它会被精神兽抑制，精神兽死亡前无法展露其死亡基因的本质，但一旦精神兽死亡，这一基因就会快速摧毁人的躯体。  
换而言之，想要把这个基因传递下去，那就要代代是天生的哨兵——非哨兵很可能在出生前就器官衰竭而亡。  
就是这样的基因，竟然能从古地球时期一直传递到现在，作为最古老的基因之一保存于染色体中。对它的历史追踪简直就像自取其辱——明明为失去精神兽的哨兵头疼了上万年，突然之间发现，解决的办法一直藏在人类的基因中，从来没有掩藏踪迹。  
这样的死亡基因当然难以传递。但它就是传下来了，一代代在哨兵中前行，却从未被联盟政府发现。不，这颗星球被纳入联盟政府也不过两百年，所以联盟政府没发现是正常的；但在此之前一直控制着这颗星球的欧亚合众国也没有任何发觉，这就只能说明一个问题了。  
这个家族藏得很深。非常谨慎、非常低调——因为他们知道这一秘密一旦曝光，等待他们的只会是研究室。  
他们是哨兵，却躲着“塔”，隐匿自己的身份，拒绝与任何政府人员接触。也正因如此，“塔”收到那颗星球发来的请求时并没有多想，民众请求政府平息战乱是正当要求，因而他们毫不迟疑地派了一艘飞船前往。在他们眼里，这样只涉及一颗星球的战争可以轻松解决，甚至可以给新兵练手——那时候他们做梦都没想到，渴求许久的钥匙就在那颗星球上等着他们。  
新兵们被安排去救援民众时，也没想到民众已经自发组成了军队，而领导他们的正是那把基因钥匙。  
那是“天草时贞”这个名字第一次出现在联盟军部的报告书上，随即，罗马尼·阿其曼紧急受召，开始了长达三年的检验和筛查；再之后，他确认自己发现了S0基因并进行了测序，但S0基因似乎与另一些基因协同作用，导致简单地将基因植入无法发挥其作用——简而言之，天草时贞不能死，因为秘密还没被完全揭开。  
他死了，钥匙就彻底断了。  
人的基因是非常精巧而难以筛查的东西，即使复刻天草的整个基因图谱进行计算推演也难以得到正确答案。所以他们得要活的天草，和活的基因。为此，罗马尼要求保留天草时贞的生物存活并希望能在其精神活跃的情况下继续检验基因的具体影响。  
联盟批准了。当然，与此同时联盟也进行了另一个要求——将基因传递下去。  
简而言之，他们需要天草的子嗣来作为新的样本。  
但在那之前，罗马尼提出了新的构想。他建议直接使用克隆人——这样一方面对实验体也就是天草时贞本身造成的刺激会小一点，一方面对基因的保留更精确。当然，克隆人是违法的。但为了整个联盟的未来、为了在前线因各种理由失去精神兽的哨兵可以被治愈——或者说，可以不失去战斗价值——他们批准了。  
“……这就是为什么罗曼那边总是盯着一堆培养罐看。你要是真的靠近了看，里面都是我。”天草轻描淡写地说出了简直可以当恐怖片背景设定用的话语，“我醒了之后就天天上忠于联盟的政治课，直到现在也算是被国会、军部和科研所三方面监视着，不过也正因如此，不太过分的要求都会得到满足——之前侦察队那次是国会本身也没想到会出问题，当然，真正站在联盟这边的人是不会对我出手的，我属于战略储备，只要和军部有哪怕一点利益关系，他们就不会希望我死。真正希望我死的……”他顿了顿，“你觉得其他人要用多久查到芦屋道满头上？”  
爱德蒙觉得已经查到了。  
到现在还没查到的话，情报局可以解散了。  
“他为什么希望我死就又是一个很长很复杂的故事了。总之，在你们真正炸了国会大厦之前，大概没什么机会和你说了。”天草十分平静地说出了炸国会大厦小组认为“必须瞒着天草他不可能同意”的内容，“话说他们给你的任务是什么？”  
“按着你。”  
“按着？”天草好像字面意义地理解了这句话，于是爱德蒙配合地伸手把他按在床上：“对，按着。”  
“……虽然我的命可能不长了，但真的还没到需要子嗣那一步。”  
“就算真的需要，你也生不了吧。”  
“……”  
爱德蒙眯眼看着他，总觉得他下一秒就会说出什么更加毁灭三观的话，比如“其实我可以”。  
“那个，爱德蒙。”  
“嗯？”  
“我们算是在交往了吗？”  
“你要是能原原本本地给我讲明白你到底喜欢我什么，那就算。”爱德蒙没有哪怕一点情绪反应，他的眼睛依旧尖锐冷漠，就像在试图刺破天草的笑颜、将最深处的东西一勺勺挖出来坦诚在阳光下。但天草柔软的表皮内部简直就是钢铁保护壳，坚硬而无动于衷：“都说了我曾经为了你差点死掉嘛。”  
如果爱德蒙还简单地相信这句话那他就是傻，但天草摆明了不想说，他也不追究。他不喜欢追究这些无所谓的事，甚至天草到底是不是真的喜欢他都没什么大关系，情啊爱啊，那些东西都没什么大不了的，他只需要一个确切的结果就好。  
如果只是想和天草确立交往关系，那天草的表现已经完全符合他的要求，只是她不想这么简单地让天草得到想要的东西罢了。  
他就是想知道天草还能做出什么来吸引他的注意。  
“那么，不，”所以他回答，“我们还只是利益同盟，之前也是你来强推我，而不是我主动要和你做什么。”  
“可是——”  
“没有可是。你知道，主动权在我这边。”爱德蒙慢慢把自己的手指交叉起来，一根叠着一根，然后双手放在膝盖上。他坐在天草身边，而天草之前被他按得不得不躺着，整个场景看起来特别像他欺负天草，“我暂时还不想和你交往。”  
天草金色的眼睛望着他，那双眼里并没有责备，但任谁都能读出他的话语。  
“看我也没用，我不想。”  
天草盯着他，手指一点点向上挪，从爱德蒙的膝盖到他的双手再到他的领口。因为他一直躺在床上，身体就随着抬手稍微歪过来，显得有点微妙的萌感——但随即他直接把爱德蒙扯下来，吻上那张不肯说出爱语的唇。  
爱德蒙不张嘴，任由他在自己嘴唇上来回地舔。  
天草的动作其实一点都不熟练，但舒服得要命，湿润的舌尖顺着唇瓣舔舐的感觉让人不由自主地想到它舔舐另外一些东西的场景，并且无论怎么想都淫靡至极。因为一直没有回应，他金色的眸子渐渐浮上雾气，但很快那雾气又淡下去，因为爱德蒙明显是那种可以看着他真的哭出来的人。  
“……过分。”  
“我不想评价你装哭的技术，毕竟它和你的接吻技术一样。”爱德蒙逐渐找到了感觉，他简直就像在惹怒天草的边缘大鹏展翅，却又很清楚天草不至于因此和他翻脸。少年鼓了鼓嘴，扯过被子包住自己，不想再看某个怼他时越来越顺嘴的男人——然后被爱德蒙从被子里拽出来，直接拥进怀里。  
“你刚才想干什么？”  
他说话时简直是贴着天草的耳朵，衣物让天草没能感受到所谓“胸膛的震动”，但绝对能感受到温热的气流。  
“我……”如他所想地语无伦次起来，耳垂敏感地发红，整个人都陷入了混乱，“我只是、我没什么，真的，我刚才只是……”  
“想要我？”棒子打完了，甜枣也是要给的。爱德蒙不介意给天草点甜头，总不能一直欺负人。  
“没那回事……”  
爱德蒙仗着哨兵的体力直接把他在怀里翻了个个，让他背靠着自己，手就那么坦坦荡荡地往下伸：“我对你这点吸引力都没有？”  
天草：“……”  
天草能反驳，但爱德蒙的手抓住他的阴茎时，他一个字都说不出来。  
爱德蒙想逗弄人的时候简直可恨。他在天草耳边暧昧地吐息，声线低哑地轻喘，手上却一点都不放松，一只手揽着天草的腰阻止他反抗，另一只手不急不缓地上下移动，手指按压着柱体表面，施加刺激再快速地逃开，简直就像在雪地上跑跑跳跳、不断回头确认猎人方位的狐狸。他灵活、敏捷又狡诈，奉行“你想让我碰哪我就绝对不碰哪”的折腾人原则，指甲总是突然刮过敏感的顶端，又立刻绕到下方：“天草、嗯，舒服吗……？”  
“你喘什么……啧。”天草的声音都在发抖，却依旧试图表现出无动于衷的姿态，“你除了欺负我还会干什么。”  
爱德蒙手上一个用力，少年就在他怀里颤了颤，牙尖陷进下唇里。  
“你、嗯……”欲望是遮掩不住的。对心悦之人的欲望尤其是。爱德蒙紧紧抱住他，感觉到抵在自己身后的热度时天草彻底放弃了反抗，软着声音开口：“要做的话，我可以……嗯，我没关系的……”  
“你真觉得自己受得住？”  
“……”天草偏头靠进他怀里，撒娇式地蹭了蹭。当然受不住。哨兵和普通人之间的体力差距太大，上一次做爱还不到三天，他现在身上还发疼。但他也不觉得受不住是什么大事，大不了进个医疗舱，这都什么时代了，没听说过纵欲过度死了的。  
“好了。”即使是爱德蒙，这时候也放软了语气去哄他，“你的身体不能折腾。乖一点。”  
“没有那么严重、呃，嗯……”天草含混的辩白被亲吻堵在嗓子里，他的体温几乎是在那一瞬间升上来的——爱德蒙确信他是那种大脑比阴茎敏感的人，撸了这么半天都没有一个吻带来的反应大。天草闭着眼，白色的睫羽几乎贴在爱德蒙脸上，柔软的身体完全陷入他的掌控，随着他的动作发出低喃，“嗯……爱德蒙，嗯……”  
“我在。”  
“我真的很喜欢你。”他的声音又轻又软，固执地诉说着爱德蒙其实早就知道的话语，“你现在……对我而言，只是更有吸引力了。”  
“你喜欢复仇鬼？”  
“我喜欢你。我喜欢会为了某件事孤注一掷的你。我喜欢能坦诚面对自己的恨和爱的你。我……非常、非常喜欢，拼命地燃烧着自己的灵魂。”  
爱德蒙的吻滑向他的脖颈，叼起皮肤啃咬，留下清晰的盖章般的红痕。天草的话语逐渐消失在喘息中，他的肌肤被汗水打湿，半垂的眸子分不出痛苦还是满足。爱德蒙拨开几缕白发，舔了舔他的侧脸，汗水的咸味在舌尖扩散开，有点奇怪，但并不排斥。  
“我也……不讨厌你。”  
“唔——啊，啊……”天草在他衣服上咬了一口，含糊地发表意见：“换个词会挨打吗？”  
“就这么说才更可能挨打吧。”爱德蒙抽出手，看着手指上的液体，“你会打我？”  
天草当然不会，所以他闭上眼，任由爱德蒙抱着他躺下去。高潮后的身体慵懒到只想睡觉，而现在他也确实没什么不睡的理由。  
……没什么要做的。至少他没什么要做的。一切都在正常地运行，无论是事业还是感情都在正轨上，因此只需要等待和蓄力。所以长时间的睡眠并不是什么影响工作的事，恰恰相反，一起睡觉实在是个增进感情的项目。  
所以他用最后的一点意识拉住了爱德蒙的衣服。  
“我……”  
“我在。睡吧。”爱德蒙的声音平稳安定，“既然是战略储备，那就安心休息。”  
“嗯。晚安。”  
“晚安。”爱德蒙的手搭在他实在睁不开的眼皮上，“请务必在天亮之后继续绞尽脑汁攻略我，天草时贞先生。”


End file.
